Harry Potter and the Lightning Divergent Games
by Fanficiongirl66
Summary: Epic crossover between... Harry potter Divergent Hunger games and percy Jackson!


**Harry Potter and the Lighting Divergent Games!**

**Chapter 1!**

Tris P.O.V,

Where the hell am I? It's not a simulation, it can't be. I know what a simulation is like, and this is most certainly not one, fist of I'm not murdering anyone or being murdered so I'm pretty sure this is reality. I look around and figure out I am in a rather large room, well it's more of an apartment, but without doors or inner walls, it's like a big white box. There are seven other people here, everyone else is sleeping, in identical bunks to the one I have just woke up in. I immediately see Tobias, on the bunk below myself, but he's the only other person I recognise, I see a girl much like myself, only she has brown hair kept back in a messy plat, on the bunk below her a boy with curly blone hair. On the next set of bunk beds I see a red haired boy, he looks about Tobias' age, but he doesn't look as mature. Above him is a very beautiful girl, the type of girl I want to look like, she has brown hair, and I definatly think she's a bit older than me. Then in the final bunk I see another girl, she has long ashy blone hair and below her is another boy with almost black hair, it looks as if it has a green tinge to it, but the lighting must be tricking my eyes. Well, this is very, very strange.

"Tris, what the hell?" He says, then looks around the room, he looks like he is about to seak but I beat him to it,  
"Not a simulation, don't know who these people are either," I sigh, seeing the others start to wake up. "I don't trust them, Four and Six?" I ask,  
"Four and Six." He confirms.

Katniss P.O.V,

Where the hell am I? Oh shit! This better not be an arena, I shot Coin, Snow died, Plutarch is on our side. Wait who the hell are these people and why am I in a bunk bed? I jump down and see Petta staring at me with a confused expression, I assume I am also wearing, there are six compleate strangers, and one door, which is a toilet, judging by the sign. There are four girls and four boys, no, no, no, NO. These people do not look like districts people or capitols, they look strange, some more threatening than others. I look around and to my horror see everyone has one object with them.  
"This isn't a, you know?" I ask Petta,  
"No, it can't be, none of these people are trying to kill us." He replies calmly.  
"Some of them have knifes," I say to him, victors never leave the arena, not really, we always think someone is about to kill us, and usually we're right.

Hermione P.O.V,

I wake up with a start, find I am in a bunk bed, in a room full of people, I grab my wand, I recognise Ron but the rest are compleat strangers. There are four girls and four boys in this large white room, they all seem to know at least one other person, I decide to take charge I am Hermione after all. I stand up and walk to the centre of the room,  
"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and I am assuming none of you know why we are in here?" To this all i get is a bunch of sighs and head shakes. I am about to break like a million wizzarding laws, but here goes,  
"Revelius!" I shout pointing my want in to the sky, at first I it doesn't work and the strangers snigger, they must be muggles. "A little help?" I ask Ron and when he takes out his wand the others just start to giggle, must be muggles.

Annabeth P.O.V,

Me and Percy are stuck in this room, with six strangers, two of whom are pointing sticks in the air whilst muttering, fabulous. When blue light shoots from the sticks I just about pass out, then a screen appears in the middle of the floor. And an old man appears on the screen.  
"Well done Hermione, I assume you have come to the conclusion of what is going on, as I also suppose young Annabeth isn't far from it, being a daughter of Athena," said the image before disappearing, this is the prophecy Rachel told me, I never belived her, I though it was just too crazy.  
"Look, I think I know what this is all about, do you have the same idea?" I ask the bushy haired girl,  
"We are all from different places and we where to be kept apart until there where two people strong enough from each place to handle coming together." She says, I have no clue how she knows this, but she just used magic, so I'm not surprised she could figure this out.

"Listen up!" I shout, even though they would all probably hear me if I whispered, "We have figured out why we are hear, we all come from different places, each place had its own gifts or ran it a special way. It was decided that when there was a boy and a girl strong enough form each place that they would meet. I usume that is us. They want us to get to know each other, teach each other, befriend each other, so I'll start, I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson we are demigods, my mother is Athena and his father is Podison, we are trained to fight mosters because they come after demigods and try to kill us and we go on missions for the gods."

Tris P.O.V,

Right, so this girl claimed she is the daughter of a god, they fight mosters and go on missions, then these othe two had just done magic, this is just mental. I decide to introduce me and Tobias next.  
"I'm Six and this is my boyfriend Four. We are from Dauntless." I sigh, here goes, "Our city is split in to five faction, Abnegation, the selfless, Candor, the truthful, Amity, the kind, Erudite, the knowledgeable, and Dauntless, the brave. We live in the faction to witch we are born until our 16th birthday and then we choose one, if we leave our family's we must discard them and live by the motto 'faction before blood' and not contact them. You have to take initiation to be excepted in to a factiom, if you fail you will be factionless. In Abnegation and Amity the invitation is very easy and almost everyone makes it in. In Candor and Erudite most make it in but a few become factionless, and in dauntless initiation is very bad, some people kill themselfs, some do insane and a few occasionally die. Out of about roughly 20 to 30 initiates a year 10 make it in. On our years both me and Four came first." I say, looking at the blank faces, "They just done magic and she said her mother was a god, it's not that impressive." I say

_**Should this be continued?**_


End file.
